HotChics Marauders
by Buffy Ane Summers
Summary: La aparicion de unos chocolates misteriosos en el piso hace que tres de los marauders se conviertan en chicas, una cita de Sirius con Snape enbuelta en teorias de conspiracion, quien les dio los chocolates?6 to y ultimo cap arriva, Vamos a la sala comun p
1. Un rastro de chocolatitos y Wow!

Era un nevado día de invierno, el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad de séptimo año de los mereodadores ya llegaba a su fin, los cuatro amigos salían del Gran Salón y se encaminaban a la sala común de Griffindor cuando...  
  
- CHOCOLATES!! – exclamo Remus y salió disparado recogiéndole rastro de golosinas a toda prisa.  
  
- Eh.. Moony!!  
  
- Remus a donde vas!?!  
  
- Chicos espérenme!!  
  
James y Sirius ya casi alcanzaban a Remus, mientras que Petter se encontraba a unos 300 metros de distancia (jeje has ejercicio rata gorda!!), al fin el licántropo llegó al final de la pista y allí se encontraba (Remus: Tito Voldi?!, No, James: Snivellus, No, Sirius: los boxers de snichs rotos de James que tiré por la ventana el jueves, James: ¬ ¬, Sirius: ,Remus: - ) una gran pila de chocolates de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores que pueden existir, Remus se abalanzó sobre ellos y empezó a tragar...(NdA: Digo tragar por que no hay otra palabra que describiera lo que hacía)  
  
- Pero Remus... – empezó a decir James  
  
- No te parece algo..- continuo Padfoot  
  
- Sospechoso – concluyo el chico de gafas  
  
Al ver que su amigo seguía devorando el alimento y no le sucedía nada James y Sirius se volvieron a ver con cara de "¡¿qué esperamos?!" y se depusieron a imitar al chico castaño, mientras también guardaban trozos de la deliciosa golosina en sus bolsillos..., 30 segundos después la pila de al menos dos metros de alto por uno de ancho desapareció, acto seguido llego Petter, los tres amigos ya se ponían de pie y se frotaban el estomago y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la sala común de su casa; Sirius, James y Remus se avían puesto de acuerdo para celebrar las últimas navidades en el colegio juntos, Wormtail no había podido quedarse pues sus padres no se lo permitieron (NdA: Cómo se dice? A si PER. DE. DOR!!), todos los estudiantes, a excepción de ellos tres y de Lily Evans, la novia de James, se marcharían del colegio y lo dejarían todo para ellos cuatro...  
  
Por el cansancio de la glotonería los mereodadores se fueron directamente a la cama, Petter aun lloriqueaba por que no le habían dejado chocolate (NdA:jaja)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Ya como a medio día un despertador sonó en la habitación de chicos de último año...  
  
- Moy ¿or e usise e espeaor an eano? – dijo (perdón puse dijo, quise decir intentó decir) intento decir Sirius mientras bostezaba con una voz demasiado aguda para ser la suya...  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Que por qué pusiste el despertador tan temprano – se escuchó la una voz femenina proveniente de la cama de James...  
  
- Con que poniéndole los cuernos a Lily – sonó la voz de una chica desde la cama de Sirius...  
  
- Ehh..!! Padfoot quién es tu compañera!! – sonó la dulce voz de una chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro crespo que le caía en los hombros que se sentaba en la primer cama de la derecha, la que correspondía a Remus – Por qué me ven raro?  
  
Lo primero que vio fue a una chica, muy atractiva, de cabello negro azulado, liso, por la cintura y ojos celestes (NdA: No me importa lo que halla dicho Rowling..en mi mente Sirius tiene los ojos celestes y punto) que llevaba un pantalón de pijama igual al de Sirius y una camiseta negra, su mirada pasó a lo que se suponía era la cama de Prongs y vio a una chica, igualmente guapa, de cabello corto, como lo llevaba James, color negro azabache con ojos café claro, las dos lo miraban muy extrañadas, de pronto, vio lo que debería ser su reflejo en la ventana, pero quien le devolvía la mirada era una chica muy linda, con sus ojos miel y su boca muy abiertos, se volvió de pronto hacia donde estaba Sirius y la única persona que le devolvió la mirada fue la chica de ojos celestes, Remus cogió el espejo de encima del baúl de Sirius y se lo lanzó a la chica, la cual bostezó abiertamente, lo tomó y, como era costumbre de Black, empezó a mirarse vanidosamente.  
  
Sirius tardó al menos unos 30 segundos en darse cuenta lo que estaba viendo y abrió mucho los ojos, después abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue volverse a mirar el pecho.  
  
James aun las veía muy extrañado, Moony le quitó el espejo a Sirius y se encaminaba hacia la cama de la chica de cabello negro alborotado que buscaba sus gafas...  
  
- Iei, Prongs, vamos a tener que salir algún día – dijo la chica de ojos azules antes de que "la" Remus llegara con el espejo  
  
- Momento, la única persona que dice "Iei Prongs" es Sirius – James mientras decía esto se incorporaba rápidamente y, como la cama de Sirius quedaba frente a la suya, pudo ver el atractivo cuerpo femenino que se reflejaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Sirius y se quedaba con la boca abierta... °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Lily se había levantado desde las siete de la mañana, duró dos horas arreglándose, había bajado a desayunar a las 9:00 am, fue del gran salón y a la biblioteca a las 10:15, ahí termino su tarea de Transformaciones y la de Pociones, a las 11:45 subió a su dormitorio, dejó los trabajos hechos en su baúl, sacó los útiles de Aritmancia y los dejo dispuestos en la sala común, a las doce en pundo bajó a almorzar, ya eran las 2:05 pm, la pelirroja ya había terminado todos sus deberes y se sentó a leer "La Historia de Hogwarts" por sexta vez cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de chicos.  
  
- Ya era hora, necesito compañía!!- gritó la chica de ojos color verde esmeralda al aire.  
  
- Mierda!! – sonó la dulce voz, que no sonó tan dulce, de una de las chicas (Remus)  
  
- Hey Moony ese no es el vocabulario para una señorita – dijo "Sirius" imitando la voz de una de sus tías cundo regañaba a su prima Andrómeda.  
  
Lily estaba muy extrañada, por lo que ella sabía solo ellos cuatro se habían quedado en las vacaciones de navidad de la casa de Griffindor...  
  
- Ya que tu sabes tanto del comportamiento de una señorita ve tu a explicarle a Lily – dijo una última voz femenina(James), después sonó un "¡BUM!" procedente de el final de la escalera, una chica de cabello negro azulado había caído de narices al pie de la escalera de hombres.  
  
- ¡Que arisco! – reclamó mientras se ponía de pie  
  
- Que fimeile – exclamó la última voz que había sonado antes de que la chica cayera.  
  
Lily no se había movido de su lugar y escuchaba con atención...  
  
- Vajad vosotros si sois tan machos – la chica que estaba en ese mismo piso estaba vestida con ropa de hombre bastante holgada, al ver que no había respuesta suspiro exasperada y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Lily, caminando como hombre y lanzándole a la chica la típica mirada de Black cuando necesita que le prestara los apuntes  
  
Poco después sonaron pasos que bajaban de las escaleras y apareció una chica castaña, bastante desaliñada, y a ella la ropa le quedaba exageradamente grande, al verla la primer chica soltó un bufido burlón y la segunda le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a la pelirroja la cual les dirigía a las dos una mirada pidiendo explicaciones.  
  
- Y James? – preguntó la chica de ojos celestes (NdA: mala suerte, para mí Padfoot los tiene de ese color)  
  
- Solo tu piensas que va a bajar con Lily aquí – respondió la chica de ojos miel mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban a los lados.  
  
- Que tiene que yo esté aquí?  
  
- ¿Sabes quienes somos?  
  
La chica (NdA: la que era originalmente chica) se les quedo mirando detenidamente...  
  
- No  
  
- Siento que me falta y me sobra algo...- decía el animago mientras se intentaba acomodar en un sillón unipersonal que se encontraba a un costado de la chimenea.  
  
- ¬ ¬ - Moony y Lily  
  
- ° ° ¿lo dije en voz alta?  
  
- u u Si Padfoot – dijo la chica de cabello castaño suspirando  
  
- ¿Pero alguna de ustedes me va a explicar que pasó?  
  
-No si no viene Prongs primero...  
  
- No voy a bajar aunque me maten!!- sonó la voz de una chica proveniente del piso superior.  
  
-¿Ni por esto? – la chica de ojos celestes se levantó de la butaca en el que estaba sentada y saco, ve a saber Dios de donde, un escoba voladora y le puso en un angula para que fuera perfectamente visible desde el piso superior, de pronto apareció una chica proveniente del segundo piso, cayendo sobre la que tenia la escoba, y empezó a forcejear con la otra (NdA: No penséis mal) para quitarle la escoba de las manos, como generalmente peleaban Sirius y James, de pronto, cuando por unos instantes pudo ver la escoba detenidamente exclamo...  
  
-Pero Black..si esta no es mi escoba...ES LA TUYA!  
  
- Pero alguen me va a explicar que pasa? ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Esto es todo hasta el momento..espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, si así es dejen Revews, si no les gusto dejen Revews, si piensan que el hecho de que yo escriba fanfictions es un insulto para cualquier tipo de escritura..dejen Revews...en fin..creo que un punto quedo claro ¿pueden dejar Revews?  
  
...¿quieren que les de un pequeño adelanto?...  
  
..Bueno...  
  
... ¿cómo reaccionaria cierto Black si cierto chico de Slytherin de cabello grasiento se lo intenta ligar...?  
  
Se los dejo para que piensen....  
Buffy Ane Summers 


	2. Quiddich, pequeños problemas y¿un Sly?

Perdón por la tardanza, bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, no se si les gustara, y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza...también tengo que pasar el año, al contrario que muchas de ustedes yo estoy a mitad del año lectivo, deséenme suerte con los trimestrales....

2. Quiddich, pequeños problemas y...un Sly

La chica pelirroja se cubría la boca con ambas manos, sus rostros, antiguamente blanco, ahora estaba de un color rojo encendido, y sus ojos estaban llorosos, la chica realmente estaba ocupando todas sus fuerzas en no estallar en carcajadas frente a los afligidos.., o, mejor dicho, las afligidas.

Tres chicas la miraban desde tres puntos diferentes de la sala común de Griffindor, perplejas, esa no era la reacción que ellas o ellos..bueno..no se..la cosa que no era como esperaban que se comportara, en vez de la cara de preocupación que ponía cuando habían puesto 2 cm menos de pergamino en su tarea de transformaciones..estaba ahí..bueno..digamos que ya no trataba de ocultar su risa...

-Pe..pe..pe..pero Lily – dijo James (NdA: creo que ese nombre ya no le va a su nuevo yo..) con cara de quien esta apunto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Lily intentando dejar de reír y secándose las lagrimas

- Lily, tienes que comprender que a nosotros nos incomoda un "poco" est.. – Moony no pudo terminar su oración por que las estridentes carcajadas de Sirius, que se estaba revolcando en el suelo de manera un poco...bueno..un poco...no femenina – bueno...a algunos nos incomoda la situación,,

Sirius al notar que todas..bueno..todas..(¿la o lo?) ..bueno..la veían se detuvo

(NdA: De aquí en adelante cuando aparezca ¬ ¬ es a Sirius)

- ¿¡QUE?!

- ¬ ¬ - todos

- º n º

- He..¬ ¬..bueno.. este..¿no comieron algo que pudiera a ver tenido una poción..¬ ¬ o..algo así.. - Lily

- Eh..¬ ¬ si..unos..chocolates..yo y ¬ ¬ Sirius guardamos unos en nuestras túnicas..¬ ¬ - dijo James y Sirius ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso

- Em..si..yo voy por ellos – dijo Padfoot – (susurrando) y así aprevocho para que me dejen de ver feo ; ;

- Este....no - Moony

- ¿Por que? - todos

- - Es que....Me los comí (risa nerviosa)

- O . o - Todos

- ; ; perdón....

- u u Bueno...en estas circunstancias no me queda mas que ir a la biblioteca...seguro que encuentro algo..bueno – el ataque de risa de la chica ( la original) estaba volviendo

- Bueno..si no quieres que te ayudemos...- James

( risas) – Lily

- Deberíamos hacer algo...- Remus

(Risas) – Lily

- Tal vez encontremos algo que nos entretenga...- Sirius

(Risas) – Lily

- Bueno...mejor vamos a jugar quiddich - James

( Risas) – Lily

Los marauders.., mejor dicho, las marauders, se encaminaron hacia la salida..

- Hombre, James... ¿¡que le das de fumar?! - Sirius

- ¡¿Van a ir vestidos así?! – preguntó la chica poniendo cara de "¡Hello!"

- Insisto ¡¿QUÉ LE DAS DE FUMAR A LA POBRE?!....se le están quemando las neuronas...

- Con razón anda con Prongs... - Moony

- ¡¿ QUE ?! - James

- Nada – poniendo ojitos de perrito sin dueño ( NdA: mm..¿de quien la habrá aprendido?)

- Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada...Em..Lily..cariño...a menos que Padfoot o Moony tengan alguna afición secreta NO TENEMOS ROPA DE MUJER!!

- Eso se puede arreglar – la chica se levanto del suelo, desde donde hace relativamente poco se estaba carcajeando, cogió un saquito de cuero y sacó de el un pellizquito de polvos _flu, _las tiro a la chimenea y dijo el nombre de una tienda que los chicos..o chicas..o..(NdA: HA!, este fic me trae problemas...)

- Bienvenidos a _Mimwitch para la bruja hermosa, _les saluda Isabel

¿en que les puedo servir? – dijo una voz muy chillona proveniente de la chimenea.

- Em..necesitamos – empezó Lily – ropa deportiva, zapatos, ropa casual, ropa interior, maquillaje, joyería...mm..y..

(Todos los marauders se aclaran la garganta como queriendo decir NO TENEMOS TANTO DINERO!)

- Bueno..creo que eso es todo...

- Serian 50 galeones

Lily le arrebato las bolsas de cuero que tenían "su novio" y su mejor amigo por que eran las únicas que tenia a mano, y las lanzó al fuego...

- Faltan 10 galeones – sonó la voz desde el fuego...

Lily le pegó por debajo de la mano a Moony, que tenia varias monedas, haciendo que estas cayeran en el fuego...

- ; ; Mis chocolates ; ; ...

En ese momento aparecieron por lo menos 17 bolsas en toda la sala común.

- Bueno, allí esta su ropa nueva – la pelirroja paresia muy divertida con aquella situación – ¡suban! ¡Quiero ver como se ven!

- ¬ ¬ - todos a Lily

- ¡INSOFACTAMENTE!

- O.o ¡¿qué?!

- ¡¡QUE YA!!

Y las tres subieron a su habitación a regañadientes cargando las bolsas, unas...dos horas después, bajaron con un pantalón de ejercicios muggle (muy parecido al de hombre, por cierto), Remus y James con una camiseta floja y Sirius con una blusa tallada con tirantes negra.

- DURARON TANTO PARA PONERSE ESO!!

- Bueno..si Lily..tienes que considerar que éramos hombres desde que nacimos..

- Y que ninguno tiene tendencias homosexuales... ¬ ¬ ..creo – James

(Sirius se retuerce dentro de la blusa)

- Bueno...pero Sirius es mi orgullo – dijo la que estaba bien sentada desde hace dos horas en el sillón mas grande del lugar...

- ¬ ¬ - Remus y Prongs

- No lo vean así..que el fue el único que logro aparentar que por lo menos sabe como se viste una chica normal...

- No por voluntad propia... ; ; Moony amenazó con morderme si no le daba la camiseta - -

- Bueno...ya nos podemos ir? - James

- Por mi ya no hay problema..aunque...

Lily no pudo terminar su frase, los chicos..bueno..las chicas tomaron a toda velocidad tomaron las escobas y salieron corriendo de allí antes de que la pelirroja ofreciera "maquillarlas" o algo así...

- Prongs...creo que nos tendremos que alejar de tu maniática novia hasta nuevo aviso - Moony

- Si..creo que esta reviviendo su infancia.... - James

- O. DIO. LA. RO. PA. DE. MU. JER – Sirius

- O.o...tranquilo Padfoot

Bueno..ya que estamos en el campo..juguemos ¿no? – James – antes de salir a vacaciones Madame Hooch me dijo que no utilizáramos las bludgers que estaban defectuosas... – James abrió una caja de madera y sacó la quaffle (NdA: no me importa si no se escribe así) – así que si queremos jugar todos vamos a tener que usar esta aburrida y grande pelota...SIRIUS ATRAPA! – James lanzó la pelota a la chica de cabello negro azulado y esta, como era habitual en Sirius (y ciertamente para cualquier hombre) intentó ayudarse con el pecho para atraparla (NdA: ERROR!)

La bola dio de lleno en el pecho...(NdA: Eso tiene que doler!)

Las otras dos chicas, bueno..chicos..(NdA: Yo pensé que jamar encontraría algo que expresara en realidad que lo que importa es lo de adentro..ya lo hice...además de Hannibal Lecter)

La, ahora chica, calló de rodillas en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya había dejado caer el balón y tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho agarrandose los hombros...

- Sirius ¿estas bien? - Remus

- Padfoot..¿te sientes bien?

- No...

Padfoot, no fue a propósito...en serio...

No importa – dijo Sirius aun con lagrimas en los ojos – en este estado no me gusta mucho este deporte...- y se levanto del campo, aun adolorido (NdA: ; ; pobre..eso en realidad duele MUCHO) y murmurando algo que ellos no pudieron entender...

Bueno Moony..mira el lado positivo del asunto....

¿Cuál?

Padfoot dejó su escoba y así tu podrás jugar conmigo...

Si...claro..el lado positivo...

u

Sirius decidió dar vueltas por el castillo hasta que se le quitara el dolor y pudiera ir a desquitarse con James, ya que no podía ir a la enfermería, se quedo un momento recostado a una barandilla viendo los terrenos del colegio, de pronto, sintió que alguien se le acercaba, muy cerca, y ponía el brazo a un costado suyo

Que m...

Al darse la vuelta encontró a un Slytherin de cabello grasoso y nariz ganchuda frente, muy cerca, de él, el Griffindor, que no andaba nada que lo distinguiera como de dicha casa (o como hombre...) se hizo hacia atrás como queriendo que la pared se lo tragase.... ¡SINIVELLUS ESTABA ALLI QUERIÉNDOSELO LIGAR!

Severus entre mas se comprimiera en la pared mas se acercaba, y "la" miraba con una sonrisa de ligue...

(Lo que este escrito en cursiva va a ser lo que piense Sirius)

"_Merlín!..aquí la palmo! Si se me acerca mas capas que se me pega lo grasiento"_

- Que hay?

"_Que hay..que tarado"_

En la cara de Sirius se formaba una gesto de asco o algo parecido mientras intentaba decirle algo..cualquier cosa..insultarlo, por lo menos pegarle, pero el no poderse decidir si estaba enojado o asqueado no le permitía hablar...

- Claro..mi galanura te deja muda...- y el Sly subió la mano para tocar la mejilla...

(NdA: NO ES SLASH!!, ; ; pobre Sirius)

"_¡ASCO ASCO ASCO!!...SI SE HACERCA MAS LE HAGO UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y LO CASTRO DE UNA PATADA!!...ASCO ASCO ASCO!"_

- ¿ Que tienes que hacer el viernes por la noche?

"_Pintarte el pelo Rosa idiota!!, ahora aléjate de mi pedazo de grasa con patas!, con ese cabello podrías alimentar a todos los niños de África"_

Sirius estructuraba millones de insultos en su mente pero el asco no le dejaba ni hablar...

- Entonces en eso quedamos – sonrisa de macho man – nos vemos el viernes... – Snape se le acercaba mas...todo iba como en cámara lenta...

"_¡¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO ASCO...ME MUERO..AQUÍ LA PALMO! MERLÍN! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER SEMENJANTE TORTURA!! TE JURO QUE SI ME SALVO DE ESTA NO MATO A MI MADRE!!"_

Los colores de la cara de Sirius iban variando desde el verde hasta un blanco leche..y sus expresiones se mezclaban y haciendo miles de muecas de asco, tenia los ojos completamente cerrados como cuando si lo estuvieran obligando a comer babosas, cada vez se iba comprimiendo mas contra la pared como necesitando atravesarla...

"_ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!!, NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR, NO HAY LUGAR COMO EL HOGAR, NECESITO LAS ZAPATILLAS ROJAS, HASTA LA CASA DE MIS PADRES..A CUALQUIER LUGAR PERO DESAPARESE SIRIUS ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!!!"_

- SI...- La voz de una chica resonó por todo el pasillo – lvia ...

Sirius se animo a medio abrir un ojo para saber de donde provenía el sonido, estaba apiñado contra la pared, su cabeza estaba todo lo físicamente posible alejada de Severus, pero aun así, por la interrupción de la pared, estaban a unos 3 centímetros, Snivellus se había dado al vuelta para ver quien llamaba a la "chica" que tenia enfrente...

- Bueno..mejor me voy...nos vemos el viernes – y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue a toda prisa.

Sirius se tornaba de distintos tonos de verde mientras una chica pelirroja se acercaba a toda prisa hacia el, el chico, em..bueno..el que se supone es chico, hacia esfuerzos para no vomitar en medio del pasillo, sujetándose la boca con ambas manos...

- ¿Estas bien?

Padfoot hacia movimientos frenéticos negativos con la cabeza...

- ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO....- Canuto al fin había logrado decir algo y ahora lo decía a todo pulmón mientras brincaba como queriéndose safar de algún parásito...

- ¿¡Sabes Sirius?!..si hubieras sido mujer lo mas seguro no te hubiera soportado...haces berrinche cualquier cosa...

- CUALQUIER COSA!! CUALQUIER COSA!! CUALQUIER COSA ES QUE ESE PEDAZO DE NARIZ GRASOSA TE TRATARA DE BESAR!!

Una bludgger pegando contra la pared y un "¡¿QUÉ?!" por parte de dos chicas atrás de ellos interrumpieron su berrinche...James y Remus acababan de llegar...


	3. Preparaciones

Pues sean felices por que últimamente ando con insomnio así que termine este mas rápido que el pasado...

Gracias a todas por los revews!

Debido a quejas, una queja de una persona ¬ ¬, he decidido arreglar este capitulo, en esencia es el mismo pero con descripciones detalladas...

**3. Preparaciones**

Quince minutos antes...

Hey Moony atrapa! – exclamó James

- Ni se te ocurra tirarme esa cosa!, ya vi lo que le asistes a Padfoot! Que no soy tan tonto! – Remus estaba en posición de defensa esperando el choque de la bola, ya deporsi le pegaban con la bola en la cara cuando era hombre....

A no? – se mofó James

¬ ¬ no ¬ ¬

Bueno..entonces que hacemos... – dijo James con obstinación

Prongs dijiste que las bludggers estaban defectuosas? – exclamo Moony

Si – Afirmo James

Y tu las sacaste? – pregunto el joven licántropo (NdA: O la joven licántropo, mejor dicho)

No Moony...dije DE FEC TUO SAS! – dijo James como si le estuviese enseñando a hablar a un niño pequeño

Bueno, aprese que ellas no están de acuerdo con que las dejaras...- dijo Moony con un gaje de temor en su voz

A que te ref... – pero el chico de gafas (NdA: LA chicA de gafas..) no pudo terminar su frase ya que una bludger cruzaba el aire en dirección donde estaban las chicas....

Moony..

Si?

CORRE!!

Las chicas, o los chicos, como quieran decirles, corrían a toda velocidad a cualquier dirección, después de un rato de estar corriendo decidieron dirigirse al castillo...

ODIO SER MUJER!! – gritó Prongs a los cuatro vientos

NO ERES EL ÚNICO! – se quejó Lupin

NO....ODIO CORRER SIENDO MUJER!! – Rectifico James

SI...ES DEMASIADO INCOMODO! – corroboro la chica de ojos miel

Creo q....

La frase del chico quedo ahogada al ver que la bludgger los pasaba, se estrella contra la pared de el pasillo de enfrente y ver a Sirius exclamar "CUALQUIER COSA ES QUE SNIVELLUS TE TRATARTA DE BESAR!"

- ¡¿QUÉ!? – exclamaron los dos al unísono

A la chica de ojos celestes ya se le habían bajado todos los tonos de verde, de hecho, se le había bajado cualquier color, estaba mas blanco que la leche y quieto como una tabla (NdA: dije QUIETO como una tabla..no PLANO como una tabla)

- Bueno – intervino la pelirroja – yo vi algo mas que él lo intentara...

¡¿QUE?! – exclamó Moony atónito

Hey Padfoot! Acaso te gustaba Snivellus y no no lo habías querido contar! – se mofó Prongs

Por eso el invento lo de encuerarlo en medio pasillo en toque!- recordó Lupin

Si!..A Padfoot le gusta Snivellus! – se mofó Prongs

Snivellus and Padfoot sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. first come love. then come...- canturrearon Prongs y Moony

Padfoot apretaba mucho los puños, como si estuviera apunto de caerles a golpes..pero, de pronto, cuando entonaron la maldita cancioncita le vino al recuerdo el beso que le había dado Snape y le volvieron a dar nauseas..en ese momento casi expulsa hasta los chocolates (NdA: Mmm..buena idea..tal vez hubiera podido vomitar también la poción), se tuvo que cubrir la boca con las dos manos para no hacerlo, pero aun así callo de rodillas...

Eso no se me había ocurrido! – exclamo Lily

Que Sirius quisiera ver encuerado a Snape? – volvió a recordar el licántropo

Que Sirius besara a Sinivellus? – se burlo James

Que yo tuviera a punto de matar a James y a Remus – otra ves nauseas – o de vomitar hasta mi alma?

No eso no..lo que... – negó Lily pensativa

Entonces todo eso si se te había ocurrido – dijo LA chica de cabello alborotado imitando el mismo tono que había usado su novia

No!..lo que digo es que si Severus se quedo aquí en estas vacaciones... – empezó a aclarar la pelirroja

Es por que sus papas no lo quieren – afirmó Sirius de manera convencida

Y es un grasiento – agregó James

Que no tiene amigos – hizo notar Remus

¬ ¬ No..que el pudo haber hecho la poción... – termino de aclarar la chica de ojos verdes

No..no creo – negó Moony

Por que no? – preguntaron Todos

Por que o sino no andaría ligándose a la primer falda que se le atravesase, por que no tendría la certeza de quienes seriamos nosotros... – se explico el chico castaño

No lo había visto desde ese punto...- caviló Lily

Puede ser...- dijo James pensativo

Me voy quedar virgen toda mi vida – exclamó la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con aire anhelante.

° ­ ° ¡¿qué?! – brincaron todos

Lo dije en voz alta? – se asombro el animago

Si – afirmó Lily

SIRIUS ES VIRGEN! – se mofó Lupin

¬ ¬ tu callado Moony – intento silenciar Sirius

Mariel me debe diez galeones – recordó Lily

Vas a andar publicando el vergonzoso secreto de nuestro ligado y mujeriego amigo...- dijo James intentando no reírse en la cara del pobre

APOSTASTES QUE YO FUERA VIRGEN! – exclamó indignado Canuto

Em..bueno...la apuesta era que Remus...- aclaro Lily no muy convencida de sus palabras

° ° - Moony

Pero en su defecto es lo mismo – sentenció Lily

APOSTASTES QUE YO FUERA VIRGEN – dijo Moony usando el mismo tono que utilizó Padfoot cuando dijo lo mismo

Si...- afirmo la pelirroja

Ya vez lo que se siente! – le dijo Sirius

Tu callado Mary! – le calló James

Em...bueno..mejor sigamos..este...bueno.. ¿en que estábamos?

Sirius lanzaba miradas 100% Black, patentizadas para mortifagos, que hubieran podido hacer que el mismo Voldemort pidiera perdón por todo lo causado y se uniera a la P.E.D.D.O.

A si que yo retiro mi propuesta de que Snape fuera el que les hechizo por que o sino no hubiera tratado de ligarse a Sirius... – declaró Lily

Bueno Lil – intervino James – también hay que tomar en cuenta de que Sirius parece Slytherin en este momento

Sirius le lanzó una mirada fulminante a James, que lo dejó callado como por 20 minutos.

NO PAREZCO UN SUCIO SLYTHERIN! – gritó Sirius (NdA: O Silvia)

Sirius sabia que lo que había dicho James era la desagradable verdad, ya que sus facciones eran muy frías en ese momento y por alguna razón andaba con un carácter de perros, pero NO LO IBA A ADMITIR!

Bueno..pero ¿qué te dijo Snape? – quiso saber Monny

- ; ; que quería salir conmigo – Sirius estaba apunto vomitar

Las tres personas que estaban frente a "él" estaban apretando fuertemente los labios y rojos por el esfuerzo, según parece que no tenían tanta fuerza de convicción y se echaron a reír, de hecho Remus y James cayeron al piso agorándose el estomago, mientras que Lily se sostenía de una columna para no caerse por la risa...

; ­ ;...no se rían.. ; ;...

Padfoot..lo que nos pides es físicamente imposible...- exclamó James secándose las lagrimas

Bueno..tendrás que asistir a la cita Sirius – sentenció Lily

QUE?! ; n ;..por que? – Sirius se sentía como si lo llevaran hacia la horca

Por que es la única manera de ver si fue el... – aclaró Moony

; ;..pero..pe...pe...PERO PADFOOT TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE YO LLEGARA AQUÍ! – se justifico Hocicos

° ­ ° que yo que? – James quedó estupefacto ante aquella acusación

Si..es tu culpa!..si no me hubieras pegado en el pecho con la quaffle yo nunca me hub...- empezó a culparlo Sirius

LE PEGASTES EN EL PECHO CON UNA CONDENADA COSA DE ESAS! – dijo la chica (la original) atónita

Em...si..per... – se quiso James

Que eres?..Eso es extorsión! – le regaño Lily

Pero..yo no sa...

Ni hablar...pobre de Sirius..., tu vaz a la cita..

Pero..pero....

Nada de peros...

Viernes por la noche...

- ME DUELE...MUCHO...DUELE! - James

El muchacho, o mejor dicho LA muchacha, de cabello alborotado había pasado todo el día pegando alaridos como gato pariendo, estaba experimentando algo que nosotras las mujeres llamamos dolores _premenstruales_...y..bueno..no son muy divertidos que digamos...

ME MUERO..VEO UNA LUZ AL FINAL DEL TUNEL...YA AQUÍ ME FUI..ABUELO...

James no seas tan cobarde y aguanta – se quejó la pelirroja

QUE ME AGUANTE..ESTO DUELOE MAS QUE UNA PATADA EN LOS H...

Quien ira a la cita entonces? – Moony acababa de entrar en la sala común de Griffindor, muy feliz, con un chocolate en la mano...

ME MUERO! ME MUERO!

Lily le dio una palmada a Remus por debajo de la mano y el chocolate salió despedido de su mano, en el aire la pelirroja lo atrapo y se lo metió en la boca a su "novio"

Eso te va a calmar por un rato... – afirmó Lily

; ; Mi chocolate ; ; - se quejo Remus con lagrimas en los ojos (NdA: ; ; pobre mi niño)

Esto no esta tan mal...- dijo James sereno

Sirius bajaba de la escalera del cuarto de chicos..

Ya que te callaste Prongs...no te vas a ir a alistar para tu cita – dijo Sirius conteniendo la risa

-James no va a ir – sentencio la pelirroja

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron Moony y Padfoot

Pero..entonces..¿cómo sabremos si fue Snivellus? – inquirió Remus

Mmm...pues alguno de ustedes tendrá que ir...- excusò Lily

QUE! NI LOCO! – exclamo Moony

Primero me hecho un Crucio a mi mismo...- dijo Sirius tajantemente

Mmm...escojan – Lily tenia en las manos dos papeles doblados y se los ponían a su disposición

Cada "chica" cogió uno y lo desdoblo lentamente, la cara de satisfacción de Padfoot no se hizo esperar mucho, mientras que Moony estaba como a punto de echarse a llorar...

JAJA!..MOONY AND SNIVVELLUS! – se burló Sirius

Me van a obligar a ir a esa cita – Remus hizo una cara de ángel triste que hubiera hecho que el gato con botas de Shreck 2 hiciera el ridículo.

Em..este..eh...Sirius..lo siento mucho..no puedo discutir con esa cara...- se disculpo la próximamente señora Potter

° ° que?...yo..pero yo...- balbuceaba Sirius

Sube que te tengo que arreglar para tu cita...- exclamó la pelirroja en tono que no admitía peros

Y así subieron Lily y Sirius, Lily literalmente empujando a Sirius escaleras arriba, y Sirius con cara de quien esta apunto de echarse a llorar

Una hora después la pelirroja bajaba, sola, las escaleras con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- AHORA DAMAS Y EX CABALLEROS!...- a la pelirroja le fueron lanzadas unas miradas que helarían la sangre – ¬ ¬ si gatuelas... bueno..LES PRESENTO MI OBRA MAESTRA!

De la parte de arriba sonó una chica pronunciando un hechizo y empezó a sonar una música de "mujer fatal" con guitarra eléctrica que suele aparecer en las películas, y una chica bajo resbalándose por el pasa manos y quedar quieta en el filo de este, cuando llego allí se hizo el pelo hacia atrás, cruzo la pierna, y se inclino hacia atrás.

Antes, yo pensaba que era sexy...AHORA ESTOY SEGURO! – dijo Sirius sin pararse del pasamanos, levaba un vestido tubo (NdA: para las que no saben que es un vestido que consiste en un solo corte, que va desde el pecho, generalmente sin tirantes, hasta el largo deseada, que en este caso..no era mucho..) de cuerina negra hasta unos 10 dedos antes de la rodilla, unas botas de cuero negras que llegaban hasta la rodilla, y en el antebrazo izquierdo una serpiente de plata enrollada, iba maquillada con sombras negras y un color rojo sangre en los labios, para rematar, las puntas de su pelo estaban teñidas de azul eléctrico, y sonreía con autosuficiencia.

YA ENCONTRE EL PARESIDO FAMILIAR! – declaro James

SI!..SE PARESE A BELLATRIX! – afirmo Moony

Sirius les vio asesinamente (NdA: de nuevo la mirada patentizada Black)

Ya vi..si hasta nos mira igual – reafirmo James

Em..bueno...ahora..bájate de la escalera que creo que ya te tienes que ir – dijo Lily intentando que no se tensara mas el ambiente.

He..no..- negó Sirius ante la propuesta de ponerse en pie

Por que no? – quiso saber Lily

Por que si me bajo me caigo...y si me caigo me desnuco...- aclaró Sirius

Abajo!- ordenó la pelirroja

No – se negó el animago

ABAJO YA! – le obligo Lily

° ° ta bien..pero no me grites... ¬ ¬ ya te pareces a mi mama – se quejó Sirius

¬ ¬

Sirius pego un brinco y calló al piso, por unos instantes pareció que todo iba bien, pero (NdA: Bueno..ya sabéis que es usar tacones) Lily tubo que sostenerla para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

No me sueltes..que de aquí los veo como hormiguitas...- decía la HotChic mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio

Bueno..a James siempre – exclamo Remus

¬ ¬ tu serás muy alto ¬ ¬ - se protegió James

- por lo menos no voy a salir con Snivellus – Remus y James se ríen

; ; es cierto ; ; yo si ; ; - la chica de ojos celestes sacó su varita de baya a saber donde (NdA: ¬ ¬ no seáis mal pensadas) y se la coloco por debajo del mentón – Cruc..

Lily se abalanzó contra Padfoot y le arrebató la varita de lasa manos...

; ; por que me la quitas? – quiso saber Sirius

- Por que si te medio matas aquí no sabremos si fue el...- le explico Lily

; ; pero tu no eres la que tiene que salir con esa cosa...- refuto la chica con el cabello negro azulado

Bueno..en eso tienes razón...pero yo no me mandaría un Crucio... – le refutó la pelirroja - ¬ ¬ me mandaría un Avada.... – terminó la chica en un susurro

; ; ¿me devuelves mi varita? – le pregunto Sirius con cara del Gato con botas de _Shrek 2_ (NdA: ¿se nota mucho que amo esa carita?)

No.. – le negó la pelirroja

Y si esa cosa con grasa me intenta besar? – se defendió Sirius (NdA: o Silvia?) no estaba dispuesto a irse desprotegido

Pos te aguantas como los machos... – le ordenó Lilian Evans

Y así, Remus encontró una manera de manipular a las personas, James comprende lo doloroso que es ser mujer, Sirius es forzado a salir con Snivellus y a experimentar lo incomodo que son los tacones, y Lily parece dedicarse a hacer todo lo posible para que Moony no pruebe un solo chocolate....

Buffy Ane Summers

Llegó la hora de los revews -

Respuestas

Date

Chapter

Type

Trixi-Black

2004-08-23

3

Signed

Que dicha que te gustò!, jamas crei que pudiera hacer un fic comico

edysev

2004-08-23

3

Signed

(Buffy se sonroja)

Pilar

2004-08-23

3

Anonymous

Pues ya lo rectifique...espero que así te sea mas fácil leer

Gilraen Súrion

2004-08-23

3

Anonymous

Hola!

Pues por algo se empieza..por cierto..X-Men ¿en que isiso esta?

yui the vampire

2004-08-23

3

Signed

Que dicha que te reistes!"..es del estresante..HAKUNA MATATA!

Vaina

2004-08-23

3

Signed

Gracias..y claro que lo voy a continuar!

Leila Diggory

2004-08-22

3

Anonymous

Pues se hace lo que se puede...esta semana tengo trimestrales, así que será para luego...

Meilin2

2004-08-22

3

Signed

Jaja..yo tampoco me acostumbro a que Sirius salga tenga una cita con Severus, suena muy slash, pues..no ara James (tal vez pegarse de la torre) y pos...recuerda que los chocolates van directo a los muslos (NP: de todos modos no importa SON CHOCODELICIOSOS!)

yui the vampire

2004-08-21

2

Signed

Pues yo soy feliz si tu lo eres - , jeje..ya vez ¿acaso alguien pensaba que Sevy no tenia tanto ego? ...por que yo si..

Vaina

2004-08-21

2

Signed

Que dicha que te reistes

Sara Fénix Black

2004-08-21

2

Anonymous

Jaja...si...imagínate que es que una de las personas que mas odias te intentara besar y tu por el asco no te podrías ni mover

Itzi

2004-08-21

2

Anonymous

Hakuna Matta es como hay que vivir, a vivir así, yo aquí aprendí, la vida es bella, lo actualizo pronto..pero tengo que pasar también el año

Leo Black Le-fay

2004-08-21

2

Signed

QUE MALVADA ERES!...POBRE SIRIUS!...casi se desmaya el pobre del asco! ¬ ¬ eres malvada.... aunque pensándolo mejor hubiera sido divertido ver su reacción

Meilin2

2004-08-21

2

Signed

Jaja..la paciencia tiene sus recompensas (espero cumplir las expectativas de la tan esperada cita) pues es verdad...debió haberlos vestido ella...creo que lo que quería hacer en realidad era ver como se vestían ellos solitos

elena )

2004-08-21

2

Anonymous

Pues según parece

vc el que va a sufrir ese martirio va a ser James, yo que el rogaría que Lily encuentre una cura pronto...


	4. Empieza la Cita

; ; El problema de hacer algo que le guste a la gente y que esperen tanto un acontecimiento es que no sabes como van a reaccionar cuando lo vean..., espero que os guste...

Por cierto, lo que aparece en _cursiva _es un retro de Sirius al cuarto de chicos, con Lily dándole instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse

4. La Cita

Sirius deambulaba por el castillo, tal vez con suerte Snape no lo encontrara, el castillo era TAAAAN, pero taann grande, si se metía en los lugares mas desolados tal vez pudiera fingir que solamente no lo había encontrado para la cita y safarse, de hecho si no lo encontraba en quince minutos se iría a su sala común...

Catorce minutos y se iría...

Diez minutos..

Nueve...

Seis...

Dos...

Un minuto y se libraría de su martirio...

Treinta segundos...

Quince...

Cinco...

Cuatro..

Tres...

- No esperaba encontrarte por aquí – Un Slytherin de cabello grasoso y ojos negros LA miraba desde la oscuridad a sus espaldas, Sirius estaba que ya se le salían las lagrimas,¡ESTUVO A DOS SEGUNDOS DE LIBRARSE DE LA MALDITA CITA!

"– _Sirius recuerda, pórtate bien, si no vuelves con una respuesta concreta acerca de que paso, o si no te devuelvo, compórtate sexy, no hables de nada que parezca muggle, intenta comportarte como Slytherin, bueno..has como tus primas, ¬ ¬ no como Andrómeda, claro esta, y si te intenta besar..TE DEJAS!..."_

Sirius sonrió forzadamente, el Slytherin llevaba una túnica negra, muy holgada (NdA: Em...¡¿problemas para inventar vestuario?! w ) y el negro y em...grasoso ya lo queme mucho...¿cómo digo?..no sedoso pero muy brillante?..bueno, lo llevaba recogido con un lazo negro en la nuca, y los ojos negros del chico centellaban en la oscuridad...

(lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ entrecomillado ("...") es lo que piensa Sirius)

"_Hasta ahora que lo veo con esta luz me doy cuenta lo mucho que..._ (NdA: esta solo, en realidad solo es incomprendido, en ese momento a Black le empezó a dar algo en la boca del estomago...JA!..si, ya queréis algunas, como no) _lo que Snivellus se parece a un gusarajo.."_

Severus le puso la mano a la par de la cabeza, y volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa de macho man, que estaba logrando que todos los dotes dramáticos de Sirius se fueran al demonio y poner de nuevo la cara de asco, y se acercaba cada vez mas...

- Entonces – se apresuró a decir la supuestamente chica antes de que le sucediera lo mismo que en el último encuentro con el Sly – que se supone que aremos...me aburro..

Sirius, bueno..Silvia, se hizo hacia delante caminando hacia un lado golpeando con un hombro el hombro de Snape, y siguiendo de largo, acto seguido Severus dio la vuelta y la (NdA: Saben? Aun no me decido si empiezo a decirles la) tomo con un brazo de la cintura, de lo cual "Silvia" se deshizo rápidamente con un movimiento mas parecido a un escalofrió....

"Vamos Sirius, aun no has caído tan bajo, no has tenido que coquetear con él, mantén las cosas bajo control, saca tu información y lárgate de aquí rápido"

- Bueno, ven – dijo el Slytherin con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa fría en la cara, Sirius lo vio por atrás del hombro, el chico se dio la vuelta y bajó unas escaleras que habían cerca y bajó

"¬ ¬ si claro, que poco caballeroso, ya se por que es todo un fracaso con las mujeres..dejarme aquí ¬ ¬... que me coma un perro, JA!, a que me voy!"

En ese momento el chico, bueno, en ese momento el que tenia apariencia de chico, subió de nuevo y volvió a tomar a "Silvia" por la cintura y llevarla escaleras abajo, por lo que Sirius decidió que por amor propio (que de hecho era narcisismo) ir adelante, de pronto se topó de frente con un aula vacía, a excepción de una mesa en medio alumbrada con un candelabro de plata, el ambiente era húmedo, entró de lleno en el lugar para asegurarse de reconocer el terreno ya que, como ya sabia, él era la presa en ese juego, y confirmó su teoría hipotética, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Severus estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta con cara de cazador

"De acuerdo, si se acerca mucho sigo con mi propuesta de hacer un favor a nivel mundial y dejarlo estéril por una patada" 

- Entonces – empezó el chico de ojos negros mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta y se acercaba furtivamente a la que él pensaba era chica – Tienes hambre?

- No, en realidad no – contesto fríamente "la chica", ahora si se encontró el parecido familiar

- ¿Sed?

- Tal vez un poco...

"_¡Malditos tacones! ¿¡COMO HACEN LAS MUJERES PARA CAMINAR CON ESTO!? mis pies me están matando – _Sirius buscó por todos lados un lugar donde sentarse, y el único lugar que encontró fue la mesa – _bueno, si me siento seguro que el idiota lo malinterprete, y si no me siento...mis pies se van pasar quejando por meses..."_

Sirius optó por sentarse en la mesa, junto al candelabro, y si Severus decidía acercarse mucho..bueno..aun tenia en cuenta le plan para mejorar el mundo...

- Aquí tienes – dijo Snape mientras se "la" rodeaba con un brazo por detrás y le pasaba la bebida con el otro

Sirius no era para nada tonto, y como ya todo el mundo sabia (Bueno, como ya todo el mundo hubiera podido saber si supieran que en realidad ella era él Sirius Black) ese era su campo, se sabía cualquier movida que pudiera existir, que por cierto esas le parecían de aficionado, y no iba a permitir nada de eso...

"_Mendigo saco de hormonas!"_

(NdA: ¬ ¬ el burro hablando de orejas)

- Y...- empezó Sirius, ya era momento de empezar con la investigación..y salir lo más rápido posible de allí – que piensas de los Marauders...

- ¿¡Que con ellos!? – contestó cortante Severus con la mirada aun mas fría de lo normal

- Mmm..no se...

_"SI!, AL FIN LOGRE ENCONTRAR UN TEMA PARA QUE ME DEJE TRANQUILO!..y eso que me encanta hablar de mi!"_

Continuara MUY pronto, no me maten....

Buffy Ane Suimmers


	5. La Cita II

5. La Cita

segunda parte

- Y...- empezó Sirius, ya era momento de empezar con la investigación..y salir lo más rápido posible de allí – que piensas de los Marauders...

- ¿¡Que con ellos!? – contestó cortante Severus con la mirada aun mas fría de lo normal

- Mmm..no se...

"SI!, AL FIN LOGRE ENCONTRAR UN TEMA PARA QUE ME DEJE TRANQUILO!..y eso que me encanta hablar de mi!"

- Tal vez que...

- Que que?! – contestó agresivamente Snape, lo cual hizo reír por lo bajo a Sirius.

- Me han contado que..te han muchas bromas – Snape paresia apunto de gritar – y que no has sido capas de desquitarte, para nada...

- Pues para que te lo sepas si tengo una venganza, y muy buena – dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿A si?

"Bien, horita me largo de aqu

- Si, tengo un...- empezó Snape - ¿y por que tanto interés repentino en mis planes? ¬ ¬ No intentaras avisarles

- Yo...- Black no pudo terminar su oración, fue salvado por la campana, o mas bien, salvado por el escándalo que se desató, James y Remus habían estado allí largo rato, y por alguna extraña razón (NdA: ¬ ¬ o mejor dicho por que James se tropezó con la capa) habían quedado al descubierto y en el piso, en lo que Snape se volvía James se ponía rápidamente de pie y Moony hacia todo lo posible para ocultar la capa, lo cual soluciono poniéndosela bajo la camisa ( NdA: ¬ ¬ "buena idea" Moony)

Severus se les quedo viendo algo raro, ya que veía a una chica con corte de hombre, y que en aquel momento andaba medio ciega por que se le habían caído los anteojos, ya una chica atrás intentándose levantar sosteniéndole "la barriga"

-¿Aja? – pronunció el Slytherin después de un largo silencio muy incomodo

- Ella es mi hermana Je....- empezó "Silvia" – JESSICA!

- Y..? - Snape todavía tenia cara de no entender nada

- Yo... – empezó "Jessica" – vine a avisarle que...que...

- Que...- Snape ya se estaba desesperando

- QUE SU IGUANA SE ESTA AHOGANDO! – termino James MUY entusiasta

Los ojos del Slytherin fueron pasando de James a Remus que es ese momento paresia que andaba como nueve meses encima y luego le dirigió una mirada a "Jessica" como pidiendo una explicación, Sirius se adelanto hacia Remus y en el camino le dio con el codo a James empujándolo hacia Snape, el problema fue que el empujón fue "un poco" fuerte e hizo que "Jessica" cayera en los brazos de un algo desconcertado Severus

James abrió mucho los ojos, y sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies ( o mejor dicho que regurgitaba su cena)

- Ella..ella..- empezó James, pero las palabras no le salían, ya que Snape lejos de soltarlA le puso las manos en la cadera – ella es...

James ya sentía que se moría del asco, no podía creer que Sirius le hubiera hecho eso...CUANDO SALIERA DE ESA MUY INCOMODA SITUACI"N LO MATABA!

- Ella es su prima Re..re...- Sirius paresia incapaz de encontrar un nombre, pero claro, la gran imaginación de el gran Sirius Black jamás fallaría, ya tenía el nombre perfecto – Recrearína!

- ¿Recrearían? – dijo Snape casi incapaz de tragarse ese nombre

- Si – se apresuro a agregar James, aun en los brazos de Snape y con cara de quien ya va a estallar en llanto del asco – y es Rumana

Remus abría la boca para protestar, pero en eso Sirius le tapo la boca con la mano y añadió:

- También es muda

- Y esta casada con...- dijo James viendo el "pequeño" que había bajo la camiseta de Remus

- Bob – agrego Sirius resuelto

- Si, Squarepants – agregó James mientras Remus se quedaba con cara de "¡¿WHAT?!"

- Nunca he escuchado hablar de esa familia – Snape presentía que estaban tramando algo, aunque aun o soltaba a James - ¿son sangre limpia?

- Pues..- empezó "Jessica", James dio un paso para atrás para separarse del Slytherin pero se resbalo y terminó aun mas recostada a Snape, en realidad lo hizo para atrás haciendo que chocara contra la mesa, ahora Sirius se le unía a Remus con la cara de "¿¡QUE?!?"

Ok..esto continuara en Diciembre (mantenme por no querer quedarme sin audiencia), es que tengo trimestrales y eso es todo lo que pude hacer, ahora me voy a estudiar Francés.

Buffy Ane Summers

Pst: POR FAVOR! Lean Doce Años Atrás!


	6. Concecuencias

Problemas ortograficos culpen a mi orector ortografico, no a mi, ya me di ppor vencida en ese campo.

6. Consecuencias

Era una hermosa mañana de Navidad en la Sala Comun de Griffindor

- Lo logre! - el grito de Sirius atraveso la sala comun, haciendo que el silencio muriera con el – ME SAFE EL VESTIDO!

- Que lograste que? – La pelirroja estaba bajando las escaleras, algo dormida, cuando diviso a su novio que habia regresado a su… sexo original – Hey! Ya eres hombre de nuevo! Como lo lograron?

James no respondio, estaba demaciado ocupado estando sentado en una esquina, abrazando sus propias piernas y valanceandose contra la pared.

- James? Estas bien? – Lily se acercaba con aspecto preocupado a su novio – James?

- James a tenido una noche algo… extrema – Sirius bajaba las escaleras, vestido como hombre de nuevo.

Vista de Lily: Cuerpo de hombre: Si, Tunica olgada levemente entallada para dejar en claro que tiene un exelente cuerpo: Si, Cabello peinado perfectamente: Si, Zapatos…

- ò o Aun estas usando las botas, Sirius? – Lily estupefacta.

Sirius que ya habia bajado las escaleras, y que hasta esos momentos parecia haber estado en perfectas condiciones de pronto se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y se fue hacia arriba de nuevo gritando algo como: "LO HE INTENTADO!"

Lily se quedo mirando estupefacta cuando el chico de ojos celestes subio las escaleras y luego vio a Moony, aun de chica, bajando las escaleras con la capa de invisibilidad aun bajo la blusa.

- Sirius y James han tenido una noche dificil – dijo "Recrearina" bajando las escaleras.

- Por que tu sigues siendo chica? – pregunta Evans

- Supongo que por que comi mas chocolates que ellos – respondio sentandose en el sillon y pasando la mano delicadamente por el bulto que tenia en el vientre.

- Si, suena logico, lo bueno es que era temporal, solo querian darles un escarmiento a ustedes tres… que es lo que tienes ahí? – Lily señalaba el estomago de la temporalmente chica.

Moony iba a responder pero en ese momento un gran "Pum!" los alarmo, Sirius habia caido del piso de las habitaciones a la Sala Comun tomandose un pie, intentando sacar el zapato, cuando se levanto con una de las botas en la mano y renqueando se sento como si nada hubiera pasado.

- De que hablaban? - pregunto

- Preguntaba que era lo que tenia Remus en el estomago – Volvio a decir la bruja

- Es mi… - empezo emotiva Moony

- Es la capa invisible de James – le corto Sirius, desinteresado en el tema.

- TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS ESO DE MI BEBE! – Salto Moony, furica – Y no es de James!

- Oo – Lily y Padfoot

- Es de mi Bob – dice Remus volviendose a sentar, conjura un kid de tejido y se pone a hacer un sweter con estos.

- Oo… que que? – Lily señalando a Moony y viendo a Sirius incredula

- Ha pasado asi toda la noche, la falta de azucar, quizas – responde Sirius, mientras se pone un calcetin y el zapato en el pie izquierdo y mirando con desgana el derecho que aun tenia la bota de cuero con tacon de aguja puesta.

- Y con James? – miro con cara preocupada.

- Sera un trauma que llevara por toda su vida – dijo mirando a James con cara entre lastima y "ya me habria suicidado de ser el" – pero sera mejor que no te enteres de ello… con tu permiso – Sirius volvio a su labor intentando quitarse la otra bota.

- De acuerdo? – dijo la chica poco convencida y subio.

En ese momento entro una de las tantas Mary Sues que puede poner una escritora en un solo fanfiction, sobre todo en Griffindor, Griffindor tiene Mary Sues por tooooooooooooodo lado, pero en fin, esa no es la historia, bueno, la cosa es que entro pavoneandose y apenas lo hiso tomo una foto instantanea, valla imagen! Sirius Black en una posicion algo "sexy" con una bota de cuero alta de tacon de aguja, Remus Lupin, que ya habia vuelto a ser hombre, con su bordado y la panza de embarazada hecha con la capa de James, y este ultimo en su posicion de traumado, pero como ella era una Mary Sue los entendio completamente y no les hiso preguntas vergonsosas.

- Feliz Navidad, chicas! – Dicho esto subio las escaleras hacia la habitacion de chicas.

- Oo – Todos (incluso los lectores)

FIN

(8) Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan (8) (Si alguien pregunta eso fue musica de suspenso)

Mulder: Alguien me llamaba?

Todos: Oo… ni idea

Mulder: No se, siempre que hay este tipo de musica significa que tengo que aparecer.

Buffy: Set equivocado…

Mulder: Aun asi ese final esta del asco

Buffy: ¬¬ Ahora todos se creen criticos

Mulder: No, en serio, y yo soy de los X Files! Se que tipo de finales son un asco!

Buffy: ¬¬ no lo voy a cambiar… (Buffy se quita una lechuga que le lanzaron del publico, luego un tomate, al final un melon le da) ¬¬U Ese era inevitable…

Mulder: Ni un mugre flashback?

Buffy: ¬¬ Tu que sabes a.. vete a perseguir a ET y sal de mi fic…


	7. Bonus: Flashback

No lo puedo evitar (despues de algunas amenazas de quemar la casa (y despues decirme que no me iban a dejar verla como se incendiaba U) tube q acceder) publico un flashback (lo que se fue en edicion?) he decidio poner el final de la cita, sobre todo por que es que James esta tan terriblemente traumado, en donde habiamos quedado?

**/--- FLASHBACK---/**

- Pues..- empezó "Jessica", James dio un paso para atrás para separarse del Slytherin pero se resbalo y terminó aun mas recostada a Snape, en realidad lo hizo para atrás haciendo que chocara contra la mesa, ahora Sirius se le unía a Remus con la cara de "¿¡QUE?"

Analicemos esto desde la perspectiva de Snape: Por un lado tenia a una chica que estaba muy pero muy buena entre los brazos, OBVIAMENTE que se le estaba lanzando, ya lo tenia arrinconado, habia llegado ahí con una escusa estupida, claro, estaba celosa por su hermana, y queria ver su gran y perfecto cuerpo de Adonis encarnado, por otro lado estaba su hermana, con la que habia fijado la cita, que estaba tambien muy buena, pero esa no se le habia hechado ensima como la otra, y como estaba apurado por que Papa Noel estaba apunto de llegar, pues el siguiente paso a dar era obvio, le haria el grandisimo favor a la criatura entre sus brazos de besarla, sin mas cabilaciones lo hiso.

Ahora, lo no anticipado por el Sly fue que el efecto de la pocion, que ese Sly no tenia nada que ver, por lo tanto ni idea de quienes eran realmente, el efecto de la pocion se habia agotado en esos presisos intantes, asi que al abrir sus ojos, el joven Severus Snape ha llegado a topar con tamaño inprevisto, no solo estaba besando a alguien que tenia cara de que acabaran de matar a su madre frente a sus ojos, sino que ademas era un chico, y para terminar las buenas noticias ese chico era James Potter!

" Ha ver – empezo a cabilar Snape – Esto no puede ser verdad, esto debe de ser de esas cosas que le debo contar a mi psicologo, algun sindrome de Edipo pero hacia los enemigos, de todos modos ya habia tenido sueños mas .. incomodos, que involucraran a Potter, asi que esto debe de ser una ilucion, no me consternare tanto, ahora, si vez a los otros pues veras q es solo eso, una ilucion y la chica pronto se vera como antes"

Snape (por sierto, aun sin apartarse de James) volvio sus ojos hacia donde estaban las otras dos chicas, tamaña sorpresa! Sip, eran dos chicas, todo esta bien… que era eso? No eran dos chicas, era una chica y un Drak Queen, pero quien demonios!

- BLACK? – Grito Snape, incredulo

Todos sabemos que Sirius Black tiene un gran cuerpo masculino, magnificente, con sus musculos bien definidos, pero no tanto para permitirle ese aire masculinamente felino, su cara de finas facciones, sus increibles abdominales… bueno, ya saben, pues, en realidad, no se ven tan bien cuando lo que lo cubre es un vestido tubo de cuerina negra con un escote bastante voluminoso y un largo un poco pobre, ademas de que este le quedaba algo estrecho…

- Cuales son las probabilidades de que si digo que no, el me crea? – susurro a Moony a quien ya le salian las lagrimas de la risa.

No necesito ninguna excusa para darle al Slytherin, el golpe en la cara de un James ya muy traumado fue suficiente para dejarlo nockeado en el piso.

- Creo que eso servira en vez del Olvidate – dijo Moony antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Moony, pasame la capa, que no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos topemos a alguien y yo en este vestido.

- O O – Remus miro a Sirius como si estubiera loco, luego volteo a ver al bulto en su vientra y lo abrazo protectoramente – ACASO QUIERES LLEVARTE A MI BEBE?

- A tu bebe? – Sirius parecia no entender, pero estaba demaciado ocupado intentando bajarle el largo al vestido y James se veia ido completamente.

- NO! ES MI BEBE! – Moony volteo a ver al bulto y le susurro: - tranquilo, nunca nos separaran a ti y a mi… ES MI BEBE Y NADIE ME LO QUITARA NUNCA! – Salio gritando esto.

- Oo Emm… le quitaria la tunica a Snape, pero no me arriesgo a que se me pegue lo casposo… vamos James… te llevo a la Sala Comun – tomo a James por el hombro y se lo llevo dirigiendolo a la Sala Comun, dandole palmadas en la espalda intentandolo consolar.

A medio Camino…

- Oo Señor Black? – Una McGonagall muy sorprendida

**/--- FIN FLASHBACK---/**


End file.
